A Reason to Live
by ari2266
Summary: This was a request fic. What if Sanzo found the love he lost before he had met anyone, including Goku? What happened to split them? Just a little drabble... nothing special.
1. Chapter 1

For Jivra:

The afternoon sun waned into the surrounding hillside as the jeep pulled into the small forest town. The four passengers seemed relieved to finally be somewhere near food, water and general civilization. They made their way through the village, earning glares, stares and whispers. Hakkai's keen ears picked up words like "car", "Sanzo", and "Youkai". The brunette man sighed, his cheerful smile not moving an inch.

As they pulled up near the chosen inn, they heard a man yelling at them to run. Goku spun in the back seat, staring at the man as if he had gone insane, Gojyo craned his head around lazily – what was _this_ jerks problem? Hakkai smiled politely as he exited the vehicle, and Sanzo merely watched him out of the corner of his eye.

"Get out of here – go on! Get! We don't want your kind here!" His fierce glare was betrayed by his shaking fists and weak stance – a good punch would knock him flying. Gojyo snorted, obviously not scared in the least, Goku continued to stare at the man as if he had lost his mind.

"May we ask what the problem is, good sir?" Hakkai asked politely. "No problem, just get out!" The man puffed, trying to make himself seem important. Sanzo was at his back before he could say another word. "Why would we want to go anywhere else? We've just spent six days on the road – we're not going anywhere." His low growl was countered by Hakkai's apologetic laugh.

"Hurry up and get inside, Buddha, before the sky falls on us already." Gojyo called pointing to the clouds as he made his way inside. Goku yelped, covering his head with his hands, he leapt into the building calling out as he went, "Hurry up Sanzo! I'm so hungry I could eat a whole cow – hooves and all!" Sanzo merely grunted, leaving the aggravated man to Hakkai as he disappeared inside the building after the other two.

"Sir, what, may I ask, is the reason for your demand? We have done nothing wrong here." Hakkai said softly, his polite smile changing to something more… sinister. The man squirmed under that gaze, his resolve melting. "W..well… I just…. There's someone here… who… doesn't want to see you… so... I don't want to see you…. So… please… just leave!" He pleaded one last time. Hakkai seemed taken aback – this man was protecting someone _from_ them? But who?

"Good sir, we may slay youkai, but that doesn't mean we randomly go killing without cause." Hakkai uttered slowly, trying to find the root of the situation. The man gurgled strangely, before nodding and sprinting off as fast as his portly body would allow him. Hakkai shook his head at the strange affair, before heading inside.

Finding the group over by a table near the window of the restaurant, Hakkai joined them, ordering drinks from the waitress after a quick chat with the maiterdie. Sitting down beside the famished men, they all ate quietly, the silence only broken by Goku, who found it impossible to eat silently. Hakkai coughed slightly as he remembered what the doorman had told him on the way in.

"Oh, there is going to be an entertainment tonight." He said lightly, instantly capturing everyone but Sanzo's attention. "It's apparently a stage performance, though they didn't say what." Goku whooped in delight at the thought of a break in his boredom, Gojyo smirked, his thoughts clear on what he thought the "entertainment" would be in a bar like this. Sanzo merely grunted, wanting only to finish his tea and go to bed.

Not ten minutes after Hakkai's announcement, there was a hushing among the crowd, as the small, semicircular stage at the back of the inn drew its curtains, the spotlight beaming down on a single microphone and a chair with an acoustic guitar resting one it. The young men, being at the back of the room, were unable to see all the details of the stage, including the moment when the performer walked out, to the wild applause and wolf whistles of the crowd. _So, _Gojyo thought, his smirk widening – _obviously a woman then._

The group sat quietly, more than happy to listen to the music rather than watch it. There were a few miscellaneous tuning noises as the crowd quietened down. When all was silent, the sound of the hollow, unamplified guitar could be heard, playing an unfamiliar lilting melody. The tune travelled through the air like leaves in the wind, its beauty catching even Sanzo's ear, and causing him to finally pay attention to the sound. The lyrics, that started seconds later, nearly tore the heart out of him, as he finally recognised the music.

"...And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight..."

The words swirled through Sanzo's mind, clashing with the painful memories they awakened – memories he wished had dies all those years ago, before everything. Before travelling West. Before Hakkai, before Gojyo. Before Goku. He clenched his eyes shut, hot trying desperately to keep his composure as he felt the truth rip through him with each note she continued to sing.

"...And I don't want the world to see me,

Cos I don't think that they'd understand,

When everything feels like to movies,

I just want you to know who I am..."

Sanzo gulped in breath, as his almost hypnotised friends failed to stop him, as he stood up and bolted from the room, achingly trying to stifle his harsh breathing. He had barely made it to the door, when he heard the singing falter, and the strumming stop, a surprised murmur rising from the crowd. He wouldn't look. He WOULDN'T. Turning in a swift movement, his violet eyes blazing, he stared up at the stage, finally laying eyes on her for the first time in years. _Jivra..._ His mind whispered.

***

Jivra stared, tears forming in her eyes at the accusing look in the monks violet eyes as she held his gaze from the other end of the crowded room. "S...Sanzo..." She whispered, he voice trembling as she raised a hand to her mouth, trying to hold pack her rising panic. Without another word, she jumped from her seat, dropping the guitar with a twang as she raced from the room, her long legs taking her through the back exit in seconds. Sprinting through the kitchen as sobs tore from her throat, she made it out to the back alley, collapsing as she felt the rain pound down on her shoulders.

She crouched there, on her hands and knees her voice breaking as she cried. Sitting back on her haunches, she wiped the hair off her face as she stared at the sky, her tears mixing freely with the icy darts from heaven. Her sobs became a broken laugh, her broken laugh became hysterical cries and she screamed to the sky in her frustration.

"WHYYY?? Why is he here? I don't want to go through that again!" She squatted there in the mud, her long, chocolate brown hair sticking to her back as she closed her eyes, wanting more than anything to be anywhere else but here. "God... why didn't he just let me die?" She whispered, her question lingering in the air, before coming tumbling back to her with the rain.

"I couldn't." The deep, gravelly voice came from behind her. Jivra flinched at the sound, but stayed in her position, not wanting to face him in this condition. "You could have just left me there," She whispered, "After the demons were done with me – you could have just left. You were ... ARE... a great Sanzo Priest – you had no right to pick up my life like so much trash on the road." She accused him, her eyes snapping open as she tried to cover her guilt with anger.

Sanzo, the 31st of China, THE Genjyo Sanzo, twitched, his now soaked blond head bowing at her words, as though the weight of truth in them actually pushed him down. She refused to let him go so easily, "I didn't want anything from you. I didn't NEED anything from you! So why? Why did you have to make it so hard? Why did you have to love me?" Her voice broke on the last words, her chest heaving as she refused to allow more tears to fall, though the sadness in her body seeped from her pores, infecting the night with anguish.

"It wasn't like I planned it." His voice was soft, deep... different. "I never planned to be so close to someone – and I never wanted to cause myself anymore heartache letting that person go. You KNEW how it was. You KNEW I would never have let you go willingly.... so why? Why did you run?" His tone spoke of years of regret, yearning and anger. He was accusing and heartless, just as he had always been with everyone else – but not with her. And it tore a little bit more off her already ravaged heart as he spoke to her that way.

Jivra finally turned, facing him, her eyes practically glowing in the night as the rain thundered down, softening her words and amplifying her meaning. "I left because I fell in love with you, Kouryuu. And it was because I knew you, and what you were after that I had to leave. I would have simply been an obstacle to you in you search for the Seiten Scripture, and I loved you too goddamn much to let that happen, and you know it!" She panted, wanting him to understand why she had left, why she had slipped out the window that night, never to return.

Sanzo gritted his teeth, his anger at her pushing him forward to kneel down in the mud, soiling his robes as he grabbed her by the shoulders. He was mad – no – FURIOUS! "How could I have ever been with someone who could give up that easily?" He growled, shaking her until she bared her teeth and snarled at him in reply, he grinned loving the sight of her like this – the one that he remembered so well. So full of life, energy and no need of anyone's protection. "That's more like it." He whispered, before pulling her forward to his chest embracing her in his arms as his lips found hers, the rain dripping down their noses and mingling with their breathes as Jivra gasped into his mouth and he held her tighter, not wanting to let her go ever again.

***

The next morning, a yawning Goku knocked sleepily on Sanzo's door. "Sanzo, c'mon – haraheettttaaaaa! What time did you even get in last night?" He took a step back as Sanzo opened the door with a snap, in nothing but his low-rider jeans. He glared down at the monkey as he snapped back, "Shuttup! Go find Hakkai if you're hungry!" He slammed the door, but not before Goku caught a glimpse of a bare arm snaking over the top of the covers as a body rolled under the covers.

"This can't be good." He whispered, his eyes wide as saucers as he bolted up the corridor, desperate to find the others.

Yet to be decided....


	2. Chapter 2

Jivra had awoken to the sounds of loud knocking, and a young voice calling out in hunger. She rolled over, watching as Sanzo closed the door, wearing only his sexy low rider jeans. She raised her hands to the pillow, stretching as he stared at her in the soft morning light. She giggled at his pose by the door – he looked like a confused angel – eyebrow's quirked, a soft smile, and glowing golden hair. She sighed at the sight of his perfect body, loving the way the shadows caused a rippling effect across his toned abs – but more than that – loving how they felt – like velvet laid over timber – hard and soft at the same time.

He had grown since she had seen him last, his body filling to match his broad shoulders. She had felt the difference in him as his hips had grinded into hers, filling her with burning heat, his face at her neck, his thrusts deep, and slow – his masculine groans igninting the fire in her belly as she pushed against him, her body slicked with sweat, and screaming his name as she came again and again.

Her body remembered last night, and her heart remembered all those times before last night, all those years ago. He came closer to the bed, kneeling beside her face as she placed a single hand on his cheek, caressing his smooth skin with her long, delicate fingers. He pressed a kiss to her palm, his violet eyes closing at the contact. She smiled, loving where she was, yet knowing that it couldn't last.

"Kouryou..." She began, but stopped when he winced, a shadow coming into his eyes.

"No one calls me that." He said darkly, not meeting her gaze. "Everyone just calls me Sanzo now. As you should – cos that seems to be the only thing anyone wants out of me – the only thing I can use." His voice was bitter, and cold. Jivra sat up, exposing her upper half as she glared at him.

"What? So you want ME to call you that now? Is that it?" He turned his head away, his silence as good as an answer. She snorted angrily, grabbing his chin tightly in her fingers, and forcing him to face her. "Sanzo is the name of a priest – not the name of a man – and, unless I imagined last night altogether, I was calling out the name of a MAN." She blushed despite her conviction, her own boldness getting the better of her.

The shadow remained in his eyes, but the blonde head nodded, and stood. He slowly walked around the room, collecting their clothes, which had been strewn in all directions from the almost crazed passion they had shown each other the night before. When he had found everything, he dressed slowly, letting her drink in his form – knowing she enjoyed it – and that she would be the only one to EVER enjoy it again. Jivra raised an eyebrow and removed herself from the bed, standing to her full, glorious naked form before him, which almost had the monk on his knees before her and begging like a child for a treat. He controlled himself – barely.

She grinned, redressing herself – but coming across a little... issue. "Uh... have you seen my panties?" She murmured, shifting the bedding around as she searched, her naked backside sticking in the air. Sanzo gulped, wanting nothing more than to pull down his pants and slip into her from behind all over again. Once again, he controlled himself – barely. He stood where he was, ignoring his throbbing groin as he searched the room with his eyes. Spotting the piece of errant underwear, he cleared his throat to get her attention.

Jivra turned, looking at the monk expectantly. Sanzo merely raised his hand, his finger pointing straight up. She followed the direction to the ceiling, where the overhead fan now had a new decoration. Sanzo's eyes sparkled in mischief, and Jivra made a strange strangled sound, somewhere between a laugh and a groan. Using a spare chair, she was able to remove the garment, and quickly finish getting dressed. She smiled at her lover in a n expectant way, as if to say "I'm ready!" Sanzo merely gave her a lop sided grin and opened the door, exiting ahead of her.

--------------------------------

They made it to the dining room without too much hassle, avoiding the staring eyes and quiet whispers. Jivra huddled closer, hating how people talked. She didn't mid fighting she could take five of these suckers on single handed! But she didn't like gossip... no... not at all...

Sanzo merely grunted, chin up. Stance, proud and tall. Jivra took comfort in the fact that he didn't seem to regret last night, and stood taller herself, nose in the air as she strutted past the busy bodies who were making whispers like, "That's them", "So loud" and "they don't LOOK tired." She giggled at that, embarrassed and impressed despite herself.

Upon entering the dining room, Sanzo immediately made his way over to the table where Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai were waiting. Jivra hesitated, not knowing these strange new friends of his, but recognising them from last nights performance. Sanzo merely huffed, grabbing her hand as he dragged her over to a spare chair. She fell into it unceremoniously, staring wide eyed at the three shocked faces around her. Well… 2 shocked faces and one lecherous face.

"Hey, sweet thing, what's your name?" the redhead on her immediate left queried, his hand sliding up her thigh under the table. Sanzo growled, raising to his feet. Jivra seemed a little taken aback by his bold attitude, but merely smiled, waving a hand for Sanzo to sit back down. Gojyo seemed to take this as victory, and leaned in closer, giving her his best 'demon lover' smirk. She smiled back at him prettily, before ramming her leg up hard, against the underside of the table, effectively buffering herself with Gojyo's hand.

The kappa howled and whipped his injured arm back out again, nursing it as it turned an ugly red colour. "Nice move, you perverted cockroach!" Goku crowed, receiving a death glare from the water sprite. Sanzo coughed into his hand as Hakkai gave Gojyo a reproving look. "Well, it serves you right." He said in a teacherly way, his dark glare indicating that he was serious. Gojyo looked up at him curiously. Hakkai huffed and continued to explain, "the woman is obviously with Sanzo, Gojyo, that means she is off limits."

Gojyo looted shocked and a little frightened. "You're with HIM?" He asked her, jerking a thumb at Sanzo, causing the monk to growl under his breath. She nodded slowly, amused by his anxiety. "What on earth do you want with HIM?" He shrieked, causing several heads to turn in their direction.

The air was deathly silent. Gojyo hushed, not moving – he knew he had overstepped the mark. "Gojyo – I think you went to far." Hakkai crooned in that deceptively calm voice. Goku looked angry, his face screaming 'what do you mean – what's wrong with Sanzo?' The monk himself seemed to be a dark shadow in the corner of the room – his very aura expanding deadly tentacles that would trap the unwary, giving release to the pent up rage. Jivra simply looked confused.

"What do you mean? He is all I ever wanted." She said in laughing voice, as though the question was completely obvious. Hakkai breathed out a sigh of relief as Gojyo sat back down, knowing how close he had come to death just now. Goku continued to eat as Sanzo pulled in his anger and picked up the paper. The table was silent for the next ten minutes, before a familiar interruption occurred.

"Sanzo Ikkou! We know you're in there! We have come for the Maten scripture – give us the item… or die!"

Goku groaned at the familiar turn of phrase. "Aww – c'mon, can't they just wait til we finish breakfast?" Hakkai chuckled as he raised himself from his seat. "I don't think they consider that, Goku." He looked shocked as Sanzo jumped out the nearby window, gun out and ready for battle "well? C'mon you idiots! Lets go give 'em something to consider!" Gojyo merely grinned, looking back at Jivra as the others followed after the blonde. She seemed taken aback by the strange turn of events.

"Well, honey, I hope you're happy – looks like you've given him a reason to live again."

Yet to be decided….


	3. Chapter 3

_...A reason to live again. _

Gojyo's words echoed in her mind, the ripples expanding further and further, until they touched her heart, and comprehension bloomed. Her eyes widened, and a hand reached up to shakily cover her mouth as she felt her heart beat for the first time in years.

And they were gone, out the window and into the street faster than the eye could follow, weapons materializing in the grasps', as they surged to back up the strangely impetuous monk. Jivra sat at the table alone, knowing that while she was a fighter, she would only be in the way when it came to something like this – she would only be a distraction to her blonde saviour.

She peeked out the window, her curiosity getting the better of her as she watched the men fight. Gojyo was practically standing still, only his arms moving as he swung his chain around his head like a demented steel whip. Goku was here, there and everywhere, kicking with his legs, punching with his fists, swinging with his staff as he ducked, dodged and split to beat the surrounding youkai into a bruised and broken mass. Hakkai had his ever present grin on as he gracefully turned from one block to another, chopping with an elegant hand before stepping behind another to deliver a sharp and cutting remark. Sanzo was out in front, using his fists more than his gun, as he shot, punched, blocked, punched, shot...

Jivra's eyes sparkled in longing for his body once more, loving how he hid it behind those baggy robes, as though it was a special present for her to unwrap. His golden hair reflected the suns rays as he ducked and shot, his violet eyes full of rare excitement and life as he turned towards her, catching her gaze. Jivra blushed as his eyes met hers, her chocolate coloured hair falling across her face like a seductive curtain, hiding the beauty within. Sanzo gave a rare grin, and took a step towards to building, throwing his elbow back to K.O. a youkai who had thought to get him while his back was turned.

Jivra giggled at his seeming omnipotence, and ducked back inside the window, knowing he would follow. She took a long step back, still facing him as she disappeared within the shadows. She giggled as he frowned, unable to see her due to the glare of the light outside. Her laugh caught in her throat as a clawed purple hand snaked around her face, covering her mouth. She choked; panicking as she instinctively scrabbled for her weapon. A second hand grabbed her arms, pinning them behind her as she squealed in her throat as loudly as she could. The hand smelt like old blood and shit, and she nearly gagged on the stench. It felt like an iron shackle covered in sandpaper was holding her face, and she felt a certain degree of terror, brought on as only old memories can.

"What do I do?" She asked her mind frantically, as she noticed the demon had begun to drag her further away from the window, and from Sanzo.

"When in doubt, step back, and consider you surroundings."

Her old training kicked in, and with a hard booted heel, she stomped down with all her might, feeling the strong crunch of breaking bone. The youkai howled in anger, but did not drop his hostage - his attempt at a silent abduction completely screwed. Sanzo, still outside, heard the howl and dove forward through the window, pointing his gun directly at the creatures' forehead in a swift tuck and roll that had him crouching metres from the beast.

"Let her go." He said, in his most 'I-don't-give-a-shit,-I'm-a-Sanzo-Priest' voice. The youkai snarled wetly, and lunged forward, holding Jivra as a human shield. Sanzo cursed as he saw her panicked eyes come flying towards him, and rolled to the side, bringing his gun up swiftly. The youkai turned in a movement almost to fast for the eye to see as the gun went off.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

Thud... Thud.

---

Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku were dirty, sweaty and hungry. They had realised Sanzo had retreated for obviously more comfortable conditions, while they continued to fight. Griping over how the monk was such a prissy boy, Gojyo went through the window first, his words turning to ashes in his mouth as he stared at the horrific scene in front of him. Hakkai came up to his shoulder, his eyes wide and fearful as Goku stopped dead in his tracks, shock horror on his innocent face.

Sanzo knelt in the middle of the room, his body hunched over the limp body as he clutched it to his chest, rocking back and forth. His face was hidden in its shoulder, as low sobs could be heard echoing off the timber walls. Blood pooled around his knees, staining his white satin robes a bright red, as he shook with each movement of his body, his grief causing chills to race across their skin in waves of goose bumps.

He lifted his head for just a moment as a blood covered palm raised to gently cup his cheek. He grasped it quickly, holding it there as he leant forward to hear the whisper coming from her lips. Her eyes already dull, as her life seeped away from her in streams.

"I... always... loved you...my.... Kouryou...." She took a deep shuddering breath, her back arching as blood dribbled freely down her chin. "I'll be... waiting..."

The hand against his face fell slack. He grabbed at it desperately slapping it against his cheek, leaving finger streaks of blood to stain his face, as the tears smeared across them, turning him into a visage of bloodied anguish. Each smack of her hand in his was followed by a sob, which grew louder and louder, until he dropped her hand grasping her back and pulling her tightly to him as he opened his mouth and screamed to the ceiling. Sanzo' voice, so low and guttural, now held a high tone of utter despair, his teeth bared as the cry went on and on, disappearing into another huge intake of breath as he buried his head into her shoulder once more and whispered to her swiftly cooling body – all that heat that he loved so much – her inner fire, smouldering to ashes as her soul departed.

"You said... you'd never leave me... not again... I keep losing the people I love.... and I do love you... do you hear me? ... I love you..." His voice was soft and broken, his eyes clenched shut as his lips were tight in a grimace of pure anguish. His grating voice finally pushed Goku over the edge, and he took a hesitant step forward, Hakkai twitching, but holding his peace.

"Sanzo..." Goku said softly, a single hand reaching out towards him. The monk ignored him, simply holding Jivra's limp body closer to him, stroking her hair with one bloodied hand, his hypnotic rocking matching the quiet whimpers that leaked through his tightly ground teeth.

"Sanzo... please...She's dead..."

---

One week later, the sun had set over the simple dirt mound, creating an explosion of pastel orange in the afternoon sky. Small white flowers rested in a chain over the head of the grave, and on top, a small orange paper plane. The blonde priest stood alone at the foot of the mound, his hair blowing gently in the afternoon wind, the sunset illuminating his hair into a vibrant gold, his eyes shadowed by his heavy fringe. His arms hung limp by his sides as he stared at upon the ground, his face revealing nothing.

The green eyed man came up behind him quietly, his own fringe covering his eyes as he stood just to the left of the monk. His eyes drifted across the grave, his gaze sad and lonely. He had been the one to pull the details from the man, the thing that had been tearing him up from moment one. How she had come to be buried here, her grave decorated so beautifully, and so simply by the blonde headed man.

**The demon had turned quickly – too quickly for Sanzo to pull up his weapon. As a last resort he shifted the barrel to the right, one bullet hitting the youkai square in the chest, but the other two.... the purple hand had gripped too tightly, and as the demon turned, so did his shield, bringing her in the direct line of fire. Two hits to the chest. Unmissable.**

Hakkai sucked in a quick breath as Sanzo took a small step closer to the grave, his right hand rising to his head, the gun barrel pressing lightly to the underside of his chin. Dropping to his knees, he watched the sun as it merged with the horizon – a melting globe. A dying heart...

As was he...

A single tear escaped from underneath the golden fringe, and trickled down his cheek, reaching his chin to trek slowly down his week old stubble, before sliding into the gun barrel, and trickling all the way down, to plead with the bullet in the chamber.

A soft hand pressed upon the fingers holding the grip, a long arm whispering around from behind to hold him close. Warm. Safe. Hakkai hugged Sanzo gently, his own grief at the familiar sense of loss, raw and true. Sanzo slowly lowered the gun, motionlessly kneeling before the plain dirt grave, facing the fading sun, a gleam of hope sparking in his eye, before retreating behind the mask of nonchalant that was his face. Hakkai gently retracted his arms as Sanzo shifted, standing to his full height as the Sun finally disappeared behind the horizon. He would continue to live, for a little longer, after all, she had given his the reason - she had promised...

She would wait for him.

----

Epilogue to be decided...


	4. Epilogue

"Konzeeeen! Hurry up!"

The husky voice belonging to the lanky youth reverberated off the white marble walls of the hallway. His exuberance undeniable, though far more conservative than it was 5 years ago. Brown locks now fell to his shoulders, still spiked at the back, but with longer bangs surrounding his face. Goku was still the monkey he had always been, and not even dying had changed that.

Konzen Douji sighed gustily, his broad shoulders bearing him a regal air as he walked lazily behind the young man, heading in the direction of his aunt's audience chamber.

"Why am I doing this again? I already got dumped with a pet once before, and that didn't really turn out all that well." He grumbled.

Goku merely sent an annoyed look over his shoulder as he continued to bounce ahead. "You promised, dude. YOU said that now that we're back, you'd act more like a man and less like a bureaucrat. YOU said that just cos you died AGAIN in the human world, you wouldn't start acting all prissy and emo – you SAID!" He emphasised, waving his arms in the air as he walked.

Kanzeon just sigh again and continued to trudge forward. He remembered what he said, but there was a big difference between _making_ a resolution and _sticking_ to it. Upon his arrival back to heaven 5 years ago, after his mortal shell had died, he had entered with no memory of his life as Genjyo Sanzo, or his journey to the west. All he had was flashes of scenes he couldn't remember, faces he couldn't place. He knew that when he had died in his divine body 500 years ago, he had been sent to earth to fulfil tasks in a mortal body, that would allow him to return one day. He had even been sent the monkey, the kappa and the slayer as companions. But he had no clear timeline of events.

His arrival back into the divine realm had been rocky to say the least. He had awoken to the soft dawn light of heaven, his arm curled protectively around his young charge, their blood splattered clothes gone, replaced by elegant silks and soft cottons. Goku had his limiter back on, and all memories of their lives were erased in a single blinding moment. To them – it was the day after the battle in heaven, the day they had lost each other.

Goku had bounced back from the trauma as only a child could, purposefully forgetting the worst of the situation, and rejoining heavens residents with his usual amicable personality. The biggest change had been the most unexpected. The day Goku had strode into the throne room, his '18' year old legs crossing the floor swiftly as he made his way to his old playmate – Crown Prince Nataku. Darkness had flared briefly, as Goku laid a gently hand on the princes' shoulder, whispering secret words into his ear. Dead eyes suddenly became bright, slack face becoming alive again, as the young man finally took the breaths of a living being, rather than those of a comatose doll.

Konzen had been embraced warmly by his 'family', each telling him how much he had been missed. He had scoffed at this, nodding genially at his fair-weather friends. And though his life seemed to finally being back to normal, he felt there was something missing. Something more than just the obvious – Tenpou and Kenren not having been reborn yet. He felt… lost. He had never felt that before. Alone and bored were the main words in his vocabulary before Goku had come along. But never lost. So WHY did he feel this way?

A hard callused hand was shaking his shoulder, interrupting his musings as he realised they had already entered the throne room of Kanzeon Bosatsu, the merciful goddess. Aunt Hag. Konzen sneered at the sight of the woman, five years having passed and still refusing to acknowledge her help. She smirked at this, knowing his injured pride, and beckoned the two of them closer with an elegant wave of her hand.

"What do you want now?" Konzen barked, arms crossing over his chest as he stood before her slightly raised dais. Goku just bowed his head, smacking a hand to it at the gods' obnoxious personality – he should have seen this coming. Even after having his shackles removed, and his freedom granted, Goku was still Konzens 'pet', and as such only did what was right for his master – even if that meant saving him from himself.

Kanzeon arched a graceful brow at his crude manner, and smirked wider. The boy was just TOO easy to rile…

"We have a situation with a divine resident. Seeing as you are so good at looking after wild animals," She grinned as Goku bristled slightly, "I'll leave this wild cat to you – if you'll have her of course." A hooded figure was brought forward, struggling against the two muscled guards that held her arms. Her slim legs were revealed all the way to the thigh in her skimpy silk dress, her curses echoing throughout the room, causing Goku to eye her warily.

"Why me? What did she do?" Konzen asked, anxiously. He didn't need another pet – the one he had was already enough trouble! Especially now that his monkey and Nataku were playing more 'adult' games in every corner of the palace.

"She has been in and out of guest homes for the past 7 years. She has constantly broken into the hall of records, searching through names of mortals for no apparent reason other than her own interests. And she refuses to tell us why. Due to this, and her wild personality, I gift her to you." Kanzeon smiled mischievously, an evil glint in her eye. Konzen turned to the girl, taking in her lithe and twisting form as the guards finally drew the hood from her head, and he saw her face.

Violet eyes widened as flashes of memory hissed past his eyes. The wild cat gasped, her body stiffening at the sight of the man, her eyes wide and longing. Konzen moved forward a step, hand reaching towards her as the picture in his mind became stronger and stronger. He came closer, taking in her long chocolate brown hair her full lips, and those heated, passionate eyes. A single finger touched her check softly, and he cupped her face as he finally remembered, her name escaping him in a loving whisper…

"Jivra…"

---

Fin.


End file.
